Dear frozen characters
by Alexis-Story-twister
Summary: Ask any frozen character a question! :D
1. Chapter 1

SO SO SO sorry! My computer froze and some reason deleted my story please ask questions. Please? Just put them in the review box below and it will be answered.

From :

Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa: hello welcome to DFC and we are just gonna jump right into the show! Here is our first question:

ok, first off this is for anna:

why were you so in love with hans at the start, before he turned out to be a lying backstabber?

Anna: Well... I was very desperate for love.

Kristoff: Well that was before you met me. Here is out next question:

Question for Elsa:

Did you ever find out HOW Marshmallow threw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out all the way, by throwing them out the palace, then chasing them away and making them fall 200 feet down a cliff?

Elsa: Anna told me...

lexi (Aka the author): Really... Well here is our NEXT question and it is weird. Just plain weird:

Hans... I'm gonna sensually drip rich, thick honey on you, slap you with a cucumber, whisper in a sexy voice how 'bad' you've been, throw you in a pool and make you sing "Little Teacup" and you don't wanna know what happens if you don't sing... and guess where this is gonna take place, thats right! in Arendelle, for everyone to see...

Hans: um... Should I be scared?

Olaf: yea why?

Kristoff: the last question :

hey Elsa, how does it feel knowing a crazed psychopath is watching you 24/7 through the scope of a high powered sniper rifle... and that I can kill you at any moment... and I must say, I never knew you're that kinky with your powers. yeah, I know what you do when you think you're "alone".

Elsa: Um... Now I am scared.

Anna: why is alone like this - "alone"-

lexi: Elsa, what have you been doing?

Elsa: NOTHING!

Hans: this will end our show! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Olaf: Hello! Im Olaf and i like warm hugs! We have some questions to get to sooooo... I guess let's get started:

Queston for Elsa, what would you do if Arendelle had no choclate for a whole month.  
Question for Anna, have u ever though what it would be like having a brother as well?

Elsa: I could live with it... Anna i think would

just die.

Anna: hey! I thought having a brother would be fun.

Lexi: Its fun until your brother bugs you every two seconds.

Hans: Lexi is right.

Anna: You two just dont have good brothers .

( Hans and Lexi look at each other then burst out laughing )

Anna: what?

Kristoff: let's stay on topic here.. Well here is our last question:

For elsa:  
Do you hate the helsa and jelsa ships for you as much as I do? Which is a lot.

Elsa: Well... I do HATE Helsa, but Jelsa i dont mind as much...

Lexi: Soooo your saying you DONT like Jelsa?

Elsa: I dont mind it ...

Lexi: -_-

Anna: Talking about ships... PEOPLE WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THIS ELSANNA CRAP!? ITS DISGUSTING!

Hans: Calm down!

Anna: i am just trying to get the message clear!

Lexi: Aaaannnddd i think we got it.

Olaf: Well that will end our show for today bye! Sven say bye...

Sven: bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna: Hi! Welcome to DFC ! Let's get started:

Olaf: have you ever meet sponge bob

Kristoff: are you dumb*** for eating carrots out of a deer mouth your gross you can give diseases to people even to Anna when you kiss her

Elsa and Anna: have you guys try to play with Legos because their fun and you can use your imagination to build any thing

All: at the oscars what you guys think about the movie gravity for it success and whats your thought about How to train your dragon 2 movie

olaf: who?

Kristoff: Really?

Elsa: Legos? Never thought about it.

Anna: I played then with Lexi they were quite fun!

Lexi: We did have some fun! The next question is for Elsa:

Would you like to meet and date with Jack frost, elsa. Because he Will understand you.

Elsa: I would like to meet him just not dare him.

Lexi: yet...

elsa: What was that?

Lexi: Nothing!

Elsa: Thats what I thought... Here is our next question:

for all characters  
do you wanna see frozen sequel...

For kristoff  
what do like most Anna or carrot..

for Elsa  
how are you feeling being a part of ONCE UPON A TIME

cast: YES!

Kristoff: Anna! She is a lot better. :D

anna: aww.

Elsa: I am very exciting!

Hans: I wonder if im gonna be on it... But anyway here is another question:

what would frozen have been like if Elsa was the villain and had different kind of power like fire ?

Lexi: can I answer it! Cuz i haven't answered any questions.

anna: sure!

Lexi: No offence but Arendelle would burn. Then Hans would save Anna from the flames. Elsa would be put in a prison.

Elsa: ... :-/

Anna: i think i am happy with the newer version.

Hans: i like the older version...

Kristoff: um okay... Well here is our next question:

have any of you ever taken a swim in the Ilinulta? take care you don't get bit if you do. Folks say its teeming with nipple fish, one almost took off my left nipple tit. just ponder that for a while. and on a serious note, I think Hans is gonna try to rape Elsa... so I think you should really watch the **** out!

Cast: no

elsa: What!?

Hans: What!? I have no intentions of doing that!

Lexi: erm... Let's just go to the next question:

Olaf, how does it feel like to know that a girl who is obsessed with Frozen is currently writing while wearing a shirt that has a picture of you on it saying, "I like warm hugs"?

Anna and Elsa, how does it feel knowing that that same girl idols you two so much that she has a poster of you in her room?

All: How does it feel that that same girl also has Frozen on DVD and also has over 15 songs and pictures of you guys on her phone?  
Love, Iris the Spring Queen

olaf: AWESOME!

Elsa: i am not sure how i feel.

Anna: i feel important!

Marshmallow: me finally famous.

Lexi: I am %99.99 sure this question is not for me.

Hans: awesome!

Olaf: Cool!

Sven: nice!

Anna: let's go on to the next question:

To everyone, how would you see five robotic dinasour's (mastodon,pteradactyle,triceretops, sabertooth tiger and t-rex) fighting a giant girl with the wierdest clothing, then the dinobots transformed into giant robot and won.

Elsa: well that would be very odd...

Kristoff: um... Not sure how to react..

Lexi: ?

Hans: use the Dino's to rule Arendelle.

Olaf: thats it for today! Bye!

*Black screen*

lexi: WAIT !

*back to the show*

Lexi: i just wanted to let you know that I will put a show on here once a day... Now comes the black screen!

*black screen*


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! With that said today i am really REALLY busy so sorry but no show. *crowd boos* But I might be able to do a chapter tomorrow. But if not do not be alarmed, I am really busy.

Anna: your camping.

Lexi: ... -_- yes i am camping.

Elsa: so your view of busy is having fun?

lexi: no! I am just ER... Um...

Hans: hey you gotta have fun sometimes

lexi: see! Hans is right, you gotta have fun in your life!

Anna: Lexi! Your taking sides with Hans!?

hans: its more like im taking sides with Lexi...

* this is the start of a very VERY long snowball fight , btw Lexi, Hans and Kristoff won.*


	6. Chapter 6

Anna: Hello welcome to DFC! I know its been awhile but it's NOT the frozen characters fault it was... LEXI!

Lexi: Why blame me!?

Anna: I begged for a show and you didn't put it up!

lexi: -_- My computer broke down...

Elsa: guys! We have a show to get to!

Anna: oh right! Here is our first question: (I think)

Question for Hans

Why are you amazing?

hans: Because I was born this way! (If you dont get it look up born this way lady gaga)

Kristoff: Riiight... Next question. :

I would like a question for Anna, what was it like to be a Frozen Statue?

Anna: It was scary! I could still see i could feel just i could not move!

Lexi: Next question:

alright now a serious question (apart from my intoxicated ramblings). Elsa, what do you fear most, and I don't mean 'hurting' people cos thats pure bull****.There is a dark entity out there that you fear most, the one thing that drives you to pure, unbridled terror, the thing that haunts your very being. what is it? what demon haunts you soul?

Elsa: umm... Heights? And Hans.

Hans: -_- i never knew I was that scary...

Kristoff: next question:

Olaf and Elsa: How do you find the pairing ElsaXOlaf? I find kinda wierd and sort of wrong since Olaf is technically Elsa's son...  
Kristoff and Hans: How do you guys find the pairing KristoffXHans? If you ask me, it's just ...weird...and..so..wrong..  
With awkward honesty, Iris.

Olaf: What do you mean?

Lexi: Olaf you DONT wanna know...

Elsa: i do NOT like it at all...

Kristoff: it. Is. Just. Wrong.

Hans: Its wrong on so many levels...

Lexi: im pretty sure we should move on... (Reads the message) crud...

Elsa: what!?

lexi: i was not allowed to read that...

Anna: who is it for?

Lexi: Elsa and Anna...

(Elsa grabs letter and reads it... Also I will just put it on the show just for the heck of it.)

CONFIDENTIAL LETTER: STRICTLY for the eyes of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle only

Greetings your majesties!

Please keep your reactions to the news in this letter as normal as possible or Hans and a terrorist group will know I made it out of their clutches alive and nobody will be safe. I have gone through a great risk, going as an undercover agent in the ranks of the Philippines' most notorious terrorist group, the Abu Sayaff. While I was undercover, I overheard Prince Hans paying the Abu Sayaff leader to commit one of the lowest crimes one can commit: A massacre of civilians in the Arendelle City square, five days from now. The plan is to to leave a dead body on the crime scene for the royal guard to identify as a Filipino. And once this is done, your majesties would order an invasion on the Philippines, meaning we would have to break off the newly forged alliance between our nations and my country would have no choice but to side with Russia for the war. Do not worry about the change in their plans because I played dead while they shot at me during my escape, so they think the intel I had died with me, hence my request at the beginning of the letter. Have the townsfolk stay indoors and have the Arendelle army and another of snow creatures you can create ready to defend the City square. Don't worry, you won't be alone, I am sending 5 of my best men to assist you and they are the toughest soldiers I know; Having survived countless suicide missions. Don't worry about me, I am currently recovering from my wounds in the hospital and I will soon be able to fight by your side in the upcoming war. When you get home, please burn this letter and do not let any other Arendelle government official see this as Hans said there were traitors among them, loyal to Russia's cause. Godspeed, your majesties, and as we say in the Philippines:  
"Daig ng maagap ang taong masipag" ("The prepared individual is superior to a hardworking person").

Cpt. Vince Reyes,  
247th NROTC Unit, Shore Patrol

(Elsa hands it back to lexi, btw I stuff it in my pocket)

Anna: Okay let's just go on to the next letter:

All: do you guys think will it be cool to put your movie in KH 3  
Elsa: do you want to be a boss or a party member in KH 3 ( but remerber if your boss that means sora, Donald, and goofy wil have to beat the living snot out of you)  
Olaf: why so happy  
Anna: have you ever sing everything is awesome  
All: in the sequel would it be cool to have a new villain like the joker from the dark knight

ALL but Hans: YES!

Hans: no way

Elsa: i probably wouldn't

Olaf: i dont know...

Anna: yes... Now I got it stuck in my head thanks to lexi...

Lexi: your blaming EVERY thing on me today aren't you?

All: yes!

Kristoff: here is our next question:

Anna: what was it like when you.. Technically died? Was it just black for a bit for something?

Elsa: how did you come up with such and awesome song when you were getting up that mountain?

Kristoff and Sven: What is wrong with your relationship?...

Hans: How does it feel that your my second favourite character from the film (first is Anna)? And what do you think of Hanna pairings? I love em :D even if you are evil ;)

Olaf: Will you give me a hug? :)

Anna: i answered that earlier i could still see.

Elsa: like i said let. It. Go... I just let it go. :P

Kristoff: i didnt think anything was wrong.

Sven (Translated by lexi/Kristoff): yeah!

hans: i feel pretty good, and if me and Anna weren't so... Apart, it would be nice.

Olaf: Of course!

Marshmallow: here is our next question:

Aiden: I hate you, Savvy!  
Savvy: Juliet get the restraints! *backs away*  
Aiden: I'm not asking a question!  
Savvy: Good Original characters listen to their authors.  
Aiden: -_-  
Juliet: I'll just ask the question; Have any of you seen Maleficent? No, not the movie, actual Maleficent, I'm serious. She owes me a favor.  
Savvy: I still don't want to know...

Cast: no...?

Kristoff: here is another question:

Me: Ummm... not sure how to tell you guys this, but According toanonlinetypedinterviewwiththecreatersofFrozensincewaytomanypeoplelikethe HELSA,ICEBURNSshippingtheyareconsideringtoeitherhaveHanshaveatwinbrotherwhopreatenedtobehimandmakeHansthegoogguy,orhaveHansredeemhimselfandintheendofeitherhaandElsaendupasacouple! Also when did I get a puppy...(snoring)

Alanna: Marcy?(pokes Marcy with a stick)Marcy? MARCYMARCYMARCYMARCYMARCY! (Continues to poke with stick)

Me:(snort)I'm awake honest! Wait Alanna how did you get in my room? I locked my door!

Alanna:(facepalms) Your lock is broken!

Me:Did you freeze it again?

Alanna:(facepalms again) No it's been broken since January.

Me: It has? Then why the H**L didn't you tell me?!

Alanna: Hey take it easy on me, my dad died a couple of months ago.

Me:I'm not saying his real name. YOUR MOM WOULD KILL ME!

Alanna: I didn't ask.

Me: You were thinking it.

Alanna: As Sid said in the first Ice Age movie, I don't like this cat he reads minds.

Me: Okay one I'm not a cat I'm a human mermaid hybrid, and two I'M NOT A GUY!  
Alanna:(sigh) I know I just miss my dad.

Me:(sigh) Alanna there are consequences for our actions, both good and bad. I told your dad not to try to give mouth-to-mouth to that person who died of Ebola, but he didn't listen, anyway the important thing is to remember the good memories and hold them dear to our heart and never, never, NEVER give up... Oh geeze it's still recording! Well put spaces in where they're needed in my question, and ignore the puppy comment!

- Sincerely Samantha Peace HeartStar

Elsa: WHAT!? I really need a talk with the directors...

hans: YES! I will finally be king.

Kristoff: here is a question:

to Anna, ho would you react, if you saw four large humaniod turtles with ninja weapons, and masks fighting off robbers at a store in your'e town.

Anna: i would grab four chairs drag Kristoff Elsa and Lexi over to where they are. Get some popcorn and watch.

Elsa: really...

Hans: here is a question...:

Lexi here's something I want you and your characters to think about (its long but bear with me). A baby girl is dropped off at an orphanage in 1995. "Jane" grows up lonely and dejected, not knowing her parents, until one day in 1963 she is attracted to a Drifter. She falls in love, then a series of disasters strike. First she becomes pregnant by the Drifter, who dissappers...(It wasn't finished ):...)

Lexi: is this a Different version of Jane Heir?

Olaf: Here is another question:

hey lexi, a little something I want you and the Frozen characters to think about. An interstellar warship is currently drifting in deep space in the year 2014, the ship was constructed in the year 3123, since the warship went back in time, before it was built, does it exist? although it is a physical entity, it isn't an entity in time and space since it hasn't been built yet. So that means it exists since you can see it and touch it, but it doesn't exist because it hasn't been built yet, let alone designed. So that means there a ship that exists yet doesn't exists. That also means the ship's crew have all lived previous lives since they haven't been born yet. SOOO that means there is non existing and existing humans... AND if the females of the ship get pregnant (and they don't go back to their time), that means they became their own descendants (think about it). SO THAT MEANS their descendants are themselves since they caused their own birth. AND if their extremely great grandchildren (ie: them) don't do what they did before they time traveled, they wouldn't have time traveled in the first place thus that never happened... yet it did happen... but never did... and this all happened because one ship went back in time... oh god...

Lexi: That is very odd... I just hope they go BACK to the future...

hans: i agree with you.

kristoff: here is another question.:

Dear Hans, why are you evil?  
Elsa, I dare you to kiss Jack frost AND freeze Hans!  
Anna, do you have deeply hidden fire powers?  
Krisstof, can you kill Hans?  
Olaf: Snowmen can't survive summer!

hans: Because i just am.

Elsa: what!?

Jack: you forgot i was in the show didnt you?

Elsa: yeah...

Anna: i dont think so...

kristoff: sorry but no...

olaf: THEN HOW AM I ALIVE!?

Lexi: we have our last question then i have an announcement:

hey Anna, i got a joke for you, why do seagull's fly over the sea, the answer, if they flew over the bay, they'd be bagels.

Anna: very funny !

Lexi: okay... You know DFC... Well I am starting a DWC! (Dear warrior cats.) it will be up by tonight... Also i saw that other people have fireSTAR but I haven't finished the books so im going with fireHEART. (Im on book three...) that's all bye!


	7. Help wanted

**Hello! Please let me know you like this by posting a review.**

It started raining as Flamekit and Frostkit made their way to the nursery. Icekit and Shadowkit were already fast asleep, while their mother was out talking with other clan cats. "Finally a time when we can talk about our past!" Said a very enthusiastic Anna.

"Anna you know we shouldn't talk about it..." Said a very worried Elsa. What they didn't know is that Icekit was known for listening in on conversations. Icekit peeked an eye open as the two talked.

"I was just wondering why did the starclan choose us?" Asked Flamekit.

"I dont know." Elsa replied, Icekits curiosity couldn't be kept in.

"What do you mean? Why do you call each other Elsa and Anna?" Asked Icekit. Frostkit mentally facepalm ef herself. They answered Icekits questions but then Elsa realized something.

"Icekit, you gotta promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"I promise!" Just as Icekit finished those words Frostfur came in.

XxXxX

The kits are five moons old just two more days and they will be made apprentices.

"I cant wait!" Said Anna jumping up and down.

"Well calm down!" Frostkit hissed. Just then Fireheart came to the four kits.

"Hello!" He said, his yellow eyes scanned the bunch of kits.

"Hello, Fireheart!" The kits cheered.

"I just wanted to remind you that in two days you will be apprentices!" He said.

"Like we dont have enough reminders." Mumbled Elsa...


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa: hey welcome to DFC! We are going to ask our first question :

to hans, look out, it's the ''i like trains kid'' !  
to Anna and Kristoff: hey, you two should kiss.  
to the duke: i am punching your salad !  
to Elsa : have you ever heard of sonic the hedgehog?

hans: what

Anna: okay!

Kristoff: wait what?

(Anna kisses Kristoff)

Duke of wesletone (weaseltown) : How immature

Elsa: yes I have.

Olaf: our next question:

Hey elsa, if you fell in love with someone, wouldn't your ice dress melt? Like its made of ice right? So wouldn't it just melt off? That would be an embracing first date... XD

elsa: yes yes it would.

Hans: our next question

I think how do I know that you and me  
see the same colors the same way when you and me see.  
Is my red blue for you, or my green your green too?  
Could it be true we see differing hues?  
And say we do- then how would we discover this fact?  
And even if we did, would there even be any impact?  
I don't think this would affect us personally,  
but I think it would have ripple effects through the interior design industry.

elsa: not sure... For any of them really.

Olaf: Letter from... Not sure:

Elsa: My Queen, success! The Abu Sayaff is no more! No civilian life was taken. Apparently, the entire group went to Arendelle, so we eliminated every single member, including the leader. And thank you for your snow creature army, without them, the mission would have failed.  
Anna: I'm currently writing a fanfic about you and Elsa's elite guard being 4 teenage shinobis, (they are characters from an original story of mine, so in a way, its like a crossover between my story and yours) and your best friend among them is the brainiac of the bunch. What would you say to that?  
Kristoff: How can you understand what Sven is "thinking"?  
Olaf: From that same story I told Anna about, your best friend is the "clown" of the bunch. Like Anna, what's your opinion on that? Plus, can I hug you?  
Hans: What's the matter Hans? You look like you've seen a ghost. Let me just tell you, I'm not an easy adversary to get rid of. Underestimating me was a big mistake. I'm the CO of the best handpicked warriors in my country and I was once able to rescue hostages in a mall all by myself. If you pick me as your opponent, take this as a warning, expect to meet your match. - From the 247th's Captain

Anna: cool!

Kristoff: we are best pals!

Olaf: Awesome!

Hans:um... Erm... You wont get away with this!

Elsa: oh yeah watch. (Elsa snaps her fingers and two guards bring Hans into prison.)

Lexi: our next question:

you gotta help Anna, my tie is evil and it's gonna kill me!

Anna: huh?

Elsa: ok... Well that will end our show so bye!


End file.
